C'mon, who wasn't hoping it would happen?
by twilight1801
Summary: Alright, who loves Julian? ME! And Jenny should, too. Here's the story a little differently, starting from when Julian comes for the second Game. Jenny FINALLY chooses right.She FINALLY realizes Julian is AMAZING. C'mon, who wasn't hoping it would happen?
1. I vent

_**Okay, I just finished "**_**The Forbidden Game**_**" and I am so freaking mad! Julian was obviously the better choice!**_

_**So, for all of you out there like me that wished she would've just realized that and given in to the dark side, I give you this amazing one-shot.**_

_**I'm still really ticked off!**_

_**So, here we go…**_

_This is set right when Julian comes to talk to Jenny about the second game in the- ironically- second section of the novel; _"The Chase."

_I'll add the section of the actual novel so you aren't confused._

_DISCLAIMER: All rights go to their respectful owners. Which is- unfortunately- not me. But, gods, I wish every day that I owned Julian…_

_C'mon, who wasn't hoping it would happen?_

_The Forbidden Game style._

_Hysteria was bubbling up inside her, and she couldn't stop it. If he wasn't going to throw her over, then maybe she ought to jump, because dying fast would be better than whatever he _was_ going to do with her… "Just go ahead and _do_ it. Just get it over with."_

"_Alright," he said, and kissed her._

_Oh._

_She thought she remembered how it was to be with Julian, how it felt to be kissed by him. Her memories had lied. Or maybe this kind of thing was too strong for memory to be anything but a shadow of it. In one instant she was transported back to the paper house, back to the shock she'd felt at his first touch. When Tom held her- back in the old days, when Tom still loved her- his arms had made her feel safe._

_Comforted._

_Julian didn't make her feel safe at all. She was trembling instantly._

_Falling. _

_Soaring._

_The electricity he carried around with him flooded into her, tingling in every nerve ending. Sweet shocks that sent her mind reeling._

_(Page 374-375; The Forbidden Game; The Chase. All rights to their owners.)_

Oh, god, this is _wrong_.

_._

Wrong because- without resistance- Jenny was kissing him back. Pressing and molding her lips to his, wrapping her small body around him.

And even more wrong because she just couldn't fight it.

_She just couldn't freaking fight it anymore!_

Instantly the kiss changed- from a small, smoldering pile of ash to a flame as bright as day. It was _real_.

And it just felt so _good_ to have _something_ be real in this damned world!

Surprisingly, Julian extracted himself from Jenny, smiling wickedly, letting it show in his beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, spectacular, _amazing_, deep, soulful, _blue_ eyes.

Jenny gasped for breath, struggling not to fall over the balcony she was backed up against.

_No need to ruin the dress, _Jenny thought, knowing the thought would've made Audrey almost cry with pride.

And- suddenly- Jenny was laughing hysterically. Letting everything go, the tension… the fear.

It all fell off of her in layers, like a rose blooming at her laughter.

Julian's eyes flashed dangerously, the curved shapes of his eyebrows pulling together in confusion. "This isn't a joke, Jennifer-"

Through the painful barrows of laughter that were currently falling off of her, Jenny managed to cut Julian off with an intense glare. "Do _not_ call me Jennifer."

Alright, so, maybe that wasn't the right thing to say to a Shadow Man, but it had to be done.

No one in the universe was allowed to call her that.

They just can't.

Julian's eyebrows rose. "Is that an _order_, Jenny?" He looked at her, incredulous.

Jenny stood up, and placed a hand on his chest. "Please, just kiss me."

Julian's eyebrows instantly fell, and he swooped in like a hawk, taking her face back in his hands, and her lips against his.

Once again, the sensation of falling came over Jenny, and it almost seemed to… could she… _feel_ it?

"You're falling in _love_ with me, Jenny. Obviously," Julian whispered softly against her lips, his hand moving to the small of her back, pressing her body against his.

"Love?" Jenny choked, pulling away from Julian. "I don't love you," she said in a semi-maybe-but-not-really resolved tone.

Julian's devil-may-care smile shifted back into place. "No, not yet," he reasoned, "but you will, love. It's all part of the process… you know that I adore you."

Jenny fell into his arms. "I _hate_ you, Julian," she muttered, pressing her face into the crook of Julian's neck. "So how is it possibly that I also tingle whenever you touch me? How I shudder whenever you kiss me? You're _evil_ and I shouldn't even _befriend_ you, but now I'm-"

"Falling in love?" Julian finished for her, instantly looking excited. "Remember, Jenny? Light and dark? Everyone needs their other half to… well, balance them out." Julian's smile was unmistakable… until his face suddenly turned dark. "You're bound to me, Jenny," he muttered, pulling the ring with the magic inscription out of his coat pocket. "I can take you by force. I _will _take you by force-"

Jenny felt the sudden need to feel sparks again, and she pulled the ring from his long, graceful fingers, letting her hand touch his in a graceful movement. "You don't have to," she whispered, pulling the ring on.

She had decided.

What good could she do on earth? None. She had tried to resist the way out. And she lost.

Tom didn't want her anymore. He was everything she had had for… much too long. She'd grown more dependent on him then she ever would've realized until he was gone.

She couldn't do it… she couldn't live without Tom…

And Tom wouldn't even look at her anymore…

Her friends would do just fine without constant danger ensuing because of her.

Without having the Shadow World after them because of one _stupid_ trip to a game store.

Without her.

All signs pointed to her way out.

To _everyone's_ way out.

It was an easy decision.

She was tired of fighting the fates.

Julian's eyes lit up instantly, but then fell dark. "I warn you, if you try anything again… if you try to _trick me again_-"

"It won't happen," Jenny said stubbornly. "I've made my decision."

The ring felt heavy on her finger… she could feel the words against her skin.

_All I refuse & Thee I chuse_

She could live with that.

"There's no going back this time, Jenny. It won't happen."

The words sunk in, but Jenny couldn't make herself regret anything.

It wasn't a ruse this time.

Jenny nodded. Was being with an extremely gorgeous, majestic, amazing person really the worst thing that she could do?

No.

The worst thing she could do was to keep refusing.

Jenny sighed contently, feeling safe again. She had a plan now. Something to fight for.

A feeling of contentment fell over the cold air, warming it slightly.

She could fight now.

Fight for the Shadow World.

With the most handsome Shadow Man in all nine worlds by her side.

Jenny pressed her lips to Julian's once again, and took his hand. "Let's go."

_**So… I feel better. How about you?**_

_**I've vented now.**_

_**So… I'm thinking about doing this kind of thing for a whole bunch of books.**_

_**Tell me if you have one that you just HATED THE ENDING for, and you want me to change.**_

_**I would be happy to do so.**_

_**So… look for my next "C'mon, who wasn't hoping it would happen?"**_

_**It'll probably be for The Vampire Diaries… I'm going to get all of the L. J. Smith ones out of the way.**_

_**Peace out, FF readers.**_

_**Please, review!**_

**\/**

**\/**

**\/**


	2. I reply!

Oh, thanks so much for responding so well to this!

I feel the need to respond to all of you, so, here we go. :D

* * *

_**Kataang1:**_

Nice to hear from you. :))

I'm glad you liked it… especially since you've never read the series and my writing could still inspire you to like it. Thanks.

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Yo yo ma:**_

You are an anonymous reviewer, but I hope you're still able to read this! :)

I'm glad you "already believe it's amazing." Especially since you haven't read it yet. :)

I hope you keep with your promise and come back over to my page and read it once you're done with the series!

Yes, Julian is amazing. :))

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Thebestkibndofcharity:**_

I know, right?

Thanks for supporting the "changing the endings" idea. :)) I definitely will…

And, really, just… _thank you_. I'm so glad that you love my writing… I really can't express how much in words.

Which is ironic, because I am an author…

Anyway, thank you.

Love,

~Twilight1801

* * *

_**Lani:**_

Ah, I'm sorry, but I'm continuing this particular story. :( I know that I just couldn't do the characters much justice. I know when to surrender. :)

I'm glad you love the story!

Yes, the ending was horrible. I wish this would've happened as well…

And, thank you for reading this! It was my pleasure to write it. I'm glad you enjoyed it.

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Lostlivesoneva:**_

Yes, I wished that would've happened, too.

And he had to die because… I have no idea. He was the better choice, I agree.

I'm glad you "LOVED it." :)

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Sam:**_

Um… thanks? It seems like all of the other reviewers have some sense, too, though. :)

Thank you. I'm glad you thought that I did well.

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Tsukimoon101:**_

Haha, it took me so long to type out your username for some reason. :)

I'm glad you loved it, and, yes, they were definitely meant to be together. :)

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Crimson Solitude of the Moon:**_

Why, you sound English! Good to have another English person on Team Julian. :)

I haven't read Dark Visions, yet… but now I think I'll go buy it and get back to you on what I think of the pairing. :) Maybe change the ending? Haha.

Thanks. I'm working on the Vampire Diaries one. :)

Thank you again!

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**RavenChenell:**_

Thanks!

And, yes, I was very frustrated, too…

Thank you.

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Pissed julian:**_

Haha.

Yes! I am really mad with the ending! Glad to know it's not just me…

And, no, thank _you_. It was my pleasure writing it. :)

I replaced the actually ending with this in my mind, too. No use dwelling. :)

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**flareflight17:**_

Ah! I'm sorry!

I'm not continuing this, though. :(

As I said up there *Points up to the reply I wrote out to "Lani"* I just can't do the characters justice. I know when to quit. :)

I'm so glad you liked it…

Please, don't kill me!

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**maggie230173:**_

Long review.

"Yep," is my reply. :)

Love,

~twilight1801

* * *

_**Anyway, I'm glad you all liked it so much! I had no idea I would get a response like this. :)**_

_**PS. Sorry if you sent me something in a PM and I didn't feature it here, and you wanted me to.**_

_**Since it is "Private Message" I didn't want to violate the privacy in anyway…**_

_**So, sorry guys, but I'm putting this story in my completed drawer, and am forgetting about it. :)**_

_**New "C'mon, who wasn't hoping it would happen?" will be up soon. :)**_

_**Thanks again, all.**_

_**With love,**_

_**~twilight1801**_


End file.
